


Вечерние заботы

by desterra



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Malec, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда сумеречные охотники — это нудные разборки с не поделившими между собой какую-нибудь хрень вампирами и оборотнями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечерние заботы

**Author's Note:**

> оно странное, очень; во-первых, это шэдоухантеры, во-вторых, это я; юмор на грани стёба; всё так хорошо, что плохо

Вообще-то, сумеречные охотники — не только расщепление демонов и борьба с Валентином. Иногда сумеречные охотники — это нудные разборки с не поделившими между собой какую-нибудь хрень вампирами и оборотнями. Не то чтобы последнее было менее опасным, чем первое. В зависимости от степени опьянения пыльцой и банального упрямства нежити такие "беседы по душам" могли закончиться для охотника очень плохо. И под очень плохо не имеется в виду смерть от зевоты. Да и просто смерть. Везло на такие миссии чаще всего Алеку. Почему-то считалось, что он то ли большой молодец, отличающийся бесконечным терпением, то ли банальный неудачник, которого не очень жалко. Дип-ло-ма-ти-я. Ага. Нет, по здравом размышлении... не Джейса же посылать, он сначала бьёт, потом разбирается. И не Иззи, которая сначала флиртует, потом бьёт. Но всё равно, Алек был уверен, что справедливость в этом вопросе затерялась, не добредя до Института. В конце концов, они не единственные охотники на весь Нью-Йорк. И всё бы ничего, занудное чтение Закона — не самая страшная штука на свете, но обычно чуваки, готовые покромсать друг друга острыми клыками в кровавое ничто, завидев представителя сумеречных, забывали о собственных разногласиях (это хорошо) и выступали единым фронтом против новой угрозы (это не хорошо). А дальше всё вновь сводилось к степени опьянения и уровню адеквата. И Алек обзаводился парочкой синяков. Не самое приятное времяпровождение, к слову. Алек предпочёл бы читать книжку, поглядывая на зарывшегося в свой фолиант Магнуса и поглаживая соблаговолившего развалиться на Алеке Великого Мяо. Нечто новое и приятное в жизни Алека. А ещё лучше вжаться спиной в мягкую спинку дивана, вплавить в себя Магнуса, обхватив его обеими руками, и смотреть какое-нибудь глупое, глупое шоу про моду, иногда прихватывая губами кончик розового уха. А вместо вот этого, славного и странного, приходилось тащиться в ночную темень и наблюдать очередной идиотизм. Сегодняшняя ночь тоже не была щедрой на радость и спокойствие. Алек даже толком расслабиться не успел, как звонок от Изабель (добрая, добрая сестрёнка) отправил его в крошечный бар «Кошкин дом», расположенный недалеко от логова мага.  
«Просто ты ближе всех», — объяснила аттракцион неслыханной щедрости Иззи и положила трубку.  
Магнуса Алек с собой не взял. Только Верховного мага Бруклина не хватало в предстоящей разборке. Бейн тяжело вздыхал и строил умилительные моськи, наблюдая за тем, как быстро и чётко проводились сборы на почти охоту. О, Ангел, эти моськи: Алек иногда не верил, что Магнусу несколько сотен лет. Хорошо, что он уже наловчился определять, когда Магнус дулся ради самой возможности пообижаться и встать в красивую позу, а когда был совершенно серьёзен в своём расстройстве. Сегодня он явно жаждал внимания, не то чтобы Алек был портив, но — увы и ах. Кстати, ещё одна перемена в жизни Лайтвуда: дарить внимание оказалось так же чудесно (хоть и крайне смущающе), как его принимать. Магнус буквально расцветал от любой, самой нехитрой ласки и широко распахивал довольные сияющие глаза от обычной констатации фактов. «Ты красивый». «Ты яркий». «Ты щедрый». Алек учился не держать эти мысли при себе, потому что счастливый Магнус Бейн — нереально прекрасное зрелище.  
Уже на выходе Лайтвуд, поправив зачарованный колчан, вместо обычного (ставшего привычным, но всё ещё ошеломляющего) прикосновения губ к щеке, вжал Магнуса в стену рядом с дверью и накрыл собой. Поцелуй вышел жадным и вышибающим остатки мозга, если они, конечно, были. Алек не очень соображал, потому что Магнус обмяк и порадовал мир фейерверком из неоново-синих искр. Ощущение всемогущества, накрывающее Алека временами (лишь когда с ним рядом Магнус, только когда Бейну сносит крышу), вернулось в трёхкратном, наверное, размере: контроль Магнуса над собственной магией был буквально железным. А здесь вдруг искры и тихие стоны, и радужные прядки в волосах вместо зелёных, державшихся весь день. Алек в последний раз пробежался языком по розовым припухшим губам и, прошептав «скоро вернусь», выскочил за дверь — пока ещё наблюдались хоть какие-то крупицы того, что называют силой воли.  
До «Кошкиного дома» он добрался не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Обстановка в довольно уютном, очень домашнем баре ничего доброго и быстро решаемого не обещала. К начавшим ссору идиотам уже успели присоединиться товарищи по несчастью (отсутствию порядочности и мозгов), а это грозило более чем неприятной заварушкой. Алек вздохнул и принялся прокладывать путь к зачинщикам, скалящим зубы у барной стойки. Нежить, явно настроившаяся на зрелище под хлеб, безропотно расступалась перед ним, явно правильно оценив суровый вид и набитый стрелами колчан. Алек хмыкнул и, остановившись в эпицентре зарождающегося взрыва, сложил руки на груди. Молодой волчонок, едва держащийся на грани смены формы, рыкнул в его сторону и поперхнулся, уставившись чуть выше головы. Алек нахмурился.  
Девушка-вампир, демонстративно облизнувшись и клацнув зубами на волка, перевела взгляд на Алека и тоже замерла с приоткрытым ртом. Алек подавил желание похлопать себя по макушке, пригладив тем самым встрёпанные, по всей видимости, волосы. Наверное, это был настоящий ужас, раз ему уделяли внимания больше, чем случившемуся чуть ранее конфликту.  
— Эм, — оборотень вскинул руку и нервно хмыкнул, — собственно, всё в порядке, охотник.  
— Да-да, — кивнула вампир и повела плечиком, — всего лишь крошечное недоразумение между старыми друзьями. Вмешательство сумеречных здесь совершенно без надобности.  
Со всех сторон на Лайтвуда посыпались заверения о мире и извинения за ложную тревогу. Алек недоверчиво прищурился, но бар в самом деле постепенно заполнился обычным вечерним гулом, а вампиры и оборотни, демонстративно пожав друг другу руки, разбрелись в разные стороны. Двадцать минут, потраченных Алеком на выяснение всех обстоятельств (ему ещё отчёт писать, спасибо большое), выявили лишь один факт: никто не хотел говорить ему правду. Но атмосфера в «Кошкином доме» и ближайших к нему улочках была абсолютно спокойной и бедами да несчастьями вроде не грозила.  
Алек пожал плечами, попрощался с владелицей бара, пожелал приятной ночи завсегдатаям и вышел на улицу. Нервы чуть царапала лёгкая неудовлетворённость, но в конце концов, разобраться со странностями сегодняшнего вечера можно и чуть позже. Мир не рухнул. Никто не подрался. Алек цел и невредим, с нерастраченными силами и обновлённой руной выносливости — ночь явно будет прекрасной.  
Алек шёл домой, а над головой у него, (заметная лишь обитателям Нижнего мира), нимбом завивалась надпись-спираль «Мне принадлежит Магнус Бейн».


End file.
